


Vueltas

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ver a alguien como Afuro Terumi perdiendo la dignidad era tan divertido que en el fondo Fubuki deseaba que no aprendiese nunca a hacerlo bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vueltas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



> Esto viene de esa semana que pasé sin PC y durante la que pedí ideas. Esta es la otra idea que recibí, gracias a Mire: AfuFubu y nieve.
> 
> Renuncia: _Inazuma Eleven_ pertenece a Level5. Yo escribo gratis y por amor al arte.

  _«If you'll really hold me tight all the way home I'll be warm.»_

Vaughn Monroe: _Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

* * *

 

            Fubuki había intentado contar las veces que se caía Aphrodi, pero perdió la cuenta en trece. ¿O era en catorce? Bueno, por ahí. En realidad no era importante; lo que sí que importaba era la torpeza de Afuro haciendo snowboard (o más bien intentándolo). Fubuki no recordaba que nadie del Raimon durase tan poco de pie sobre la tabla. Ni nadie a quien hubiera visto o enseñado, la verdad, viniera de donde viniese.

            —Eres tú, que lo explicas mal —protestó Aphrodi con un gesto ofendido.

            —No es verdad. Ya enseñé a otra gente. ¿Tienes problemas de equilibrio?

            —¡Claro que no!

            Como para demostrarlo, se puso en pie con tanta energía que podría haberse caído de nuevo por el exceso de impulso, pero no: se quedó de pie, derecho como un palo, con una pose altanera de modelo de pasarela que en cualquier otro habría resultado ridícula. Fubuki sonrió amablemente y decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

            —Menos mal.

            Aphrodi se sacudió la nieve de la ropa, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se aseguró de que llevaba bien sujeto el casco. Podría haberse recogido la melena y así seguro que no se metía en su campo de visión al moverse, pero siempre tenía que hacer las cosas de la forma más complicada (y bonita) posible.

            —Otra vez —exigió—. ¿Cómo me tengo que colocar?

            Fubuki no se molestó en darle una respuesta verbal: a Afuro valía más explicarle las cosas interactivamente.

            Y además le gustaba estar cerca de él, aunque eso no era el momento de decirlo. Corría el riesgo de desconcentrarlo aún más y hacerle caer de nuevo, y para eso no necesitaba ayuda.

            Aphrodi tenía la postura de inicio dominada: el problema hacía su aparición cuando empezaba a moverse. A medida que iba adquiriendo velocidad, iba perdiendo el temple, el equilibrio y la dignidad.

            Ver a alguien como Afuro Terumi perdiendo la dignidad era tan divertido que en el fondo Fubuki deseaba que no aprendiese nunca a hacerlo bien. Además, la nieve no era muy dura y no se estaba haciendo daño. La única consecuencia física de aquellas caídas era que se le estaban empezando a mojar la ropa y el pelo (lo que también tenía su parte positiva, aunque quizá Aphrodi no estuviese del todo de acuerdo).

            Afuro se quedó sentado en la nieve con los brazos y las piernas cruzados y una mueca de disgusto y esperó a que su profesor se reuniera con él en la parte baja de la pendiente.

            —Cada vez bajas más rápido; eso tienes que reconocerlo —comentó Fubuki tendiéndole una mano.

            —Al final acabaré haciéndome daño y tú tendrás que cuidarme porque me estás enseñando el arte de dar vueltas de campana —se quejó Aphrodi, pero aceptó su ayuda.

            Quizá Fubuki tirase demasiado fuerte de él. Quizá, incluso, lo hiciera adrede. El caso fue que casi se cae él hacia atrás, con Aphrodi encima. Casi: estaban de pie, tan cerca que se rozaban, que un mechón del larguísimo cabello de Afuro cayó sobre el hombro de Fubuki y el vapor de su aliento le acariciaba los labios.

            Fubuki apenas respiraba.

            —Bueno, las das con mucho estilo —opinó como contando un secreto, y le sonrió—. Ya es algo.

            Desde tan cerca se veían los diminutos copos de nieve que se habían instalado en las pestañas y las cejas de Afuro, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y la sonrisa pícara que apareció en su boca.

            —Tengo práctica: doy muchas vueltas durmiendo —informó con voz dulce. No se alejó ni un centímetro—. Y la verdad, puestos a revolcarme, prefiero hacerlo en una cama. Es más calentita.

            «Sobre todo si estás tú en ella», pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta, ni falta que hacía.

            Fubuki no perdió la sonrisa plácida que tan fácilmente le salía, pero, aunque no cambiase de expresión facial, Aphrodi supo que su mensaje había calado. No solo por cómo le apretó la mano que aún no le había soltado, sino también (y sobre todo) por su forma de dar por terminada la lección de snowboard y pedirle sin palabras que lo acompañase a algún lugar más acogedor.

            Sobre la nieve no podían ser más diferentes, en actitud y en aptitud; sobre la cama eran casi iguales.


End file.
